This invention relates to a vibrating separator and particularly to a vibrating separator for separating small, aggregated entangled pieces.
Conventionally, small, aggregated entangled pieces such as electronic elements are forwarded by hand to a vibrating disc or the next processing station. For instance, in dispensing electronic elements such as resistors, capacitors, etc., which usually become entangled with each other when they are held together, these elements are put on a tray A, as shown in FIG. 1, and then transferred by hand at appropriate time intervals to a vibrator B which has a substantially helical path to let the elements slide down one after another to a delivery opening. To save labor and time, it is desirable to make an improvement in such an apparatus for delivering electronic elements.